This invention relates to improvements to cues as use in the games of billiards, snooker, pool, bar-billiards and the like. The word "cue" in this specification is intended to encompass cues (or cue sticks) intended or adapted for use in any of these games.
Billiard cues are traditionally made of wood either in one piece or of several pieces glued or laminated together. Recently cues have been made in pieces screwed for assembly to form a cue of the length required; dismantled, the cue is then easier to transport, carry or store due to the shorter length of the individual pieces. However before use these have to be re-assembled and if during play a longer length of cue is required either an extension piece would need to be fitted or a separate longer cue obtained; the opposite of course applies if a shorter cue is required, as for instance in playing pool.
The prior art discloses cues consisting of a number of telescopically related parts. However, some of these (e.g. Scroggins U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,034) are intended to collapse or fold in a more easily transportable configuration and extend or unfold into an operation configuration for use, while others (e.g. Evans U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,093, Fox et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,882 and Di Luzio U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,588) are spring actuated so that the release of the energy of a spring rather than the strength of the player provides the impulse when a stroke is played. Nowhere to our knowledge does the prior art disclose a cue, the length of which is continuously adjustable but which can be locked into a length of the player's choice to play a stroke.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a rigid (i.e. non-spring loaded) cue of continuously adjustable lengths.
It is another object of the invention to provide a rigid cue which can be quickly and easily adjusted for length so that the player can suit the length of the cue to each stroke he plays.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an adjustable cue which can be locked by relative rotation of two co-axial parts without the need for any key or button.
Still further objects of the invention will become apparent to the skilled reader from a perusal of the following specification, drawings, and claims.